Ice Wall
by Fresa
Summary: Gray-sama busca una persona que cumpla sus expectativas y Juvia quiere cumplirlas, porque quiere derribar esas barreras de hielo que resguardan su corazón. Gray-sama dijo que sería difícil y lo es, pero no se rendirá; quiere amarlo tanto su manera y como la de ella. [Fic partícipe del reto: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days!]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor.

* * *

 **Ice Wall**

* * *

—Estar conmigo será difícil— me dijo él y no entendió que el amarlo no era difícil, es la sensación más natural que Juvia siente.

El camino era pedregoso, no lo podía negar; Juvia hacía todo lo posible por encajar dentro de lo que Gray-sama entendía por amor. Estudió más fuerte que cualquier otra persona, trabajó duro para lograr el estándar que él quería, hizo y sigue haciendo todo lo posible para que el amor que Juvia siente por Gray-sama llegue a él.

Es que Gray-sama es difícil de complacer, Juvia ha visto a través de él: Busca una persona que calce bajo sus estándares de chica que sirve; debe ser correcta, con buenas calificaciones, que tenga un pensamiento analítico y que cumpla con sus expectativas.

Muchos dirán que él es una persona soberbia, Juvia no se sorprende de que así lo tilden, pero es que ellos no ven lo que ella ve. La verdad de todo esto es que Gray-sama tiene miedo, no solo miedo de perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, sino que tiene miedo de perder a la gente que él llega a amar de verdad. Por eso no deja que entre en su corazón de hielo, él mismo se ha impuesto una barrera de la cual no deja que realmente nadie cruce.

Juvia puede ver a través de sus ojos como el hielo de a poco se va derritiendo, si bien ella ha dado su mayor esfuerzo para caber dentro de lo establecido, es verdad que también ha puesto de su propia cosecha; y es ahí, ese mismo instante, que puede decir que ve a través de los ojos de él, ya que algo en su interior cambia y no la aleja, eso es lo que hace que Juvia insista en su odisea.

Lo que Juvia no sabía vislumbrar bien, es que mientras más iba traspasando las barreras, más difícil era el camino, es como cuando ya vas llegando a tu destino y el viaje se te hace relativamente más pesado. El camino estaba más pedregoso y la sobreexigencia le estaba pasando factura, no fue difícil que ella cayera en cama por el agotamiento.

Cuando sorpresivamente Gray-sama apareció en su cama de hospital, no quería que la viera en ese estado, y se sintió mucho peor cuando sus ojos negros se ensombrecieron: culpa, es lo que Juvia ve.

—Es algo pasajero, Juvia pronto saldrá de aquí para estar con Gray-sama— Juvia le sonrió como siempre lo hace a Gray-sama.

No respondió, solo empuñó su mano, se veía muy abatido. En un momento de silencio de parte de él —en el que Juvia hablaba alegremente sin parar—, se le acercó sin más y la miró queriendo decir algo, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Gray-sama?— Juvia lo llamó para incentivarlo a hablar.

En respuesta, se acercó a Juvia y sin que ella lo pudiera esperar, Gray-sama le dio un suave beso en la frente. Los colores subieron rápidamente por la cara de Juvia y el éxtasis recorrió su cuerpo, era primera vez que recibía un gesto de cariño de parte de él.

—Lo lamento— Gray-sama abrazó a Juvia y sus palabra sonaban estranguladas —Esto es mi culpa… ya no tienes que seguir.

El corazón de Juvia se detuvo en un instante, no supo como reaccionar ante esas palabras: "ya no tienes que seguir". Fue como un balde de agua fría a todas las emociones que él produjo con ese beso. No pudo entender nada más de lo que él le argumentaba y las razones de porqué se alejaría, ¿qué él le hacía mal? era todo lo contrario; ¿que era un monstruo? para ella era la persona más hermosa del mundo; ¿que él no podía amar? pero si ella ya estaba logrando llegar a su corazón.

No supo cuando se fue de su lado, solo sabía que el lugar donde había estado, ahora estaba frío —como él se autodenominaba—. Depués de trabajar tan duro, y casi terminar de derribar su amurallado corazón de hielo, había retrocedido casi todos los pasos que había dado hasta ahora. Estaba desorientada, ella había dado todo por Gray-sama, pero la rechazaba ¿había hecho algo mal? Juvia se dio cuenta que afuera también estaba lloviendo, cuando sintió un trueno resonar por la ventana. No solo ella estaba tempestuosa, el cielo también.

—O—

 **Nota de Autora** : me ha costado un mundo poder llegar a un buen resultado. Está cortito, pero me di cuenta que intentar hacer una historia larga no es lo mío. Me ha gustado mucho como quedó y espero terminar los otros dos caps en un rato. Díganme que les parece :D ¿reviews?


End file.
